


I'll Be Your Batman

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica never died cause screw that, F/M, Second chance for Stiles and Erica, Stiles being Erica's Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica never died while being held captive by the Alphas and now that she's back, Stiles feels this could be their chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Batman

**Disclaimer: Damnit man, there needs to be more Stiles/Erica on here. So here's my contribution to this couple that could have been. Heather's alive but the hanky panky never happened despite her attempts to get Stiles to agree anytime she see's him. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

It'd been several weeks since she'd finally, thankfully came back to Beacon Hills after being saved from the bank vault that the Alphas had her, Boyd, and Cora in. Weeks that had seen Stiles get the cold shoulder from the girl. An action that left him confused more then anything else since last he knew they were fairly okay with one another. Allison and Lydia were both of the opinion that she just needed some time to herself since she wasn't exactly being social with any of them at the moment aside from Boyd and Cora. But he hated the cold shoulder treatment as he was supposed to be her Batman darn it! And how could he do that if she wasn't willing to talk? Boyd and Cora both respectively had been standoffish in the beginning but eventually had loosened up to a degree despite the very real danger that the Alpha pack presented.

The idea of a pack made entirely out of Alphas had Stiles wondering how it even really worked out that well considering all of them likely had egos due to their status'. But knowing his luck, he figured he'd wind up with the chance to ask one of them when the time came. After the sixth week of her being back, Erica was starting to be more social with the group aside from Allison. Which, you know was understandable considering how things went down the last time they saw each other. But so far she'd yet to come to him and the son of a Sheriff decided it was time he went to her instead. So he made his way to her house one day after school and was quickly brought to her bedroom door thanks to her mom.

Erica's mom knocked and asked if she was decent as she had a visitor and got a yelled 'yeah!' in response. "Good luck son." The older woman told him and he took a deep breath to steel himself for the likely unpleasant confrontation that was bound to happen between him and his Catwoman.

Opening the door, he slowly came inside and when Erica looked his way, her eyes widened in surprise and shock. "What the Hell are you doing here!?" She hissed at him as he closed the door and soon found himself pinned against the wall while she wore nothing but a t-shirt that showed off a lot of leg.

"Hopin' you and I could talk actually."

"You didn't get that I wasn't interested in talking?"

"You were with the others aside from Allison." Stiles pointed out in a reasonable way.

"That… That's different."

Stiles wasn't sure how that even was and had to ask that very thing. Looking away from him, she walked away and sat at the edge of her bed with her arms crossed and refusing to look his way. Frowning at the sight, he knelt down in front of her, determined to get to the bottom of this. "Hey, its me okay? You can tell me."

Erica sniffled in response to his words. "Its stupid..."

"Nothing is stupid. Not for you and me."

Stiles was surprised when she gave him a watery smile and good God if he didn't find her even more beautiful then what he usually did in that moment. It made him briefly wonder if he had some bizarre thing that caused him to see girls as really beautiful when they were in tears. "When that old bastard had you down there with us… What he did… What he did to you was horrible! And it made me think of how I had treated you at times after I got bit and I found myself hating it so much. Watching what he did made me feel powerless cause I couldn't do anything to help!"

Tears were coming down her face then and he couldn't help but to reach up and wipe them away. Something Erica herself was a little surprised by and a little happy at feeling his hand on her face. "What you did and what he did are two completely different things okay? And feeling powerless? I get how that feels, trust me. But had you been able to do something he could have killed you and then I would have to kill him in return for takin' out my Catwoman. Besides... One could consider how things were with you and me as an odd but really nice form of foreplay as it is anyway. And I don't know about you, but getting hit in the face by an old asshat like him isn't my idea of foreplay."

A laugh escaped her and he internally cheered for that one. "It isn't mine either." The thought of that made her want to shudder where Gerard Argent was concerned. She also felt really touched by the fact he would have been willing to kill that old man had he done something to her.

"Well that's good then, that's really good. I'd be a little concerned if that was the case with you."

Erica couldn't help but roll her eyes good naturedly at the boy in kneeling in front of her. Who interestingly enough was running a finger around on one of her knees and it was feeling really good. A part of her, well a huge part actually was thrilled he was doing something like that and probably not even realizing it. But hey, she wasn't about to say a damn thing as that could ruin it! She told him she used to have the worst crush in the world on him, but come on now… She was completely lying as she still had a huge crush on him! And this? Coming here today and talking with her while running a finger on her knee? It was only making it even bigger!

"Umm… Well… I promise that's you know, not the… Not the case at all." She told him slightly flustered and feeling heat in her cheeks.

_Oh God, what a horrible time to blush right now!_

"Hmm.. The way you're blushin' there has me thinkin' otherwise Catwoman."

"Oh God." She replied in a mortified tone while Stiles just smiled widely at her. As yes, he did know exactly what he was doing with his finger on her knee thank you very much!

She tried to hide her face from him but he was determined to keep looking her in the eyes with that damnedable smile on his face that she couldn't help but love so damn much. "So… You and I good now? Cause this whole us not talkin' thing sucks."

Yeah, she had to agree on that one! Looking at him with her eyes still somewhat watery, she could only nod at him. Which only seemed to make him happier then what he was already in her view. "One more question."

"You can't have my 1985 perfect condition Spider-Man figurine you dork." She told him automatically as it'd long been a discussion the two of them had over the years where that thing was concerned.

Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a raspberry that made her laugh as she rubbed away the tears from her eyes. "That was so not what I was gonna ask young lady. But I am perfectly sure that I am close to wearin' you down on that!"

"You keep telling yourself that my friend." she told him teasingly.

He couldn't help but stick his tongue out at her and it made Erica giggle while having to resist the urge to want to catch it between her teeth. "So, my very serious question. More serious then anything I've ever asked in my entire life up until now. Which should tell you somethin' right there. Would you, Erica 'Catwoman' Reyes… Be the Catwoman to my Batman for however long Life may allow it?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to pound hard in her chest, Erica could hardly believe what she'd just been asked by one of the greatest guys she ever knew in her life. This was like something out of a dream but it so thankfully wasn't the case at all cause good Lord the pleasant sensation of his touch on her knee was wow worthy. Stiles really and truly hoped she said yes, as this could finally be their chance for something more. Yeah, he loved Lydia, but now he knew that friendship was that of love and not a romantic kind. Doesn't mean he wouldn't be protective as Hell of course. He was about to speak up when the silence went on between the two of them for longer then he was comfortable with when she leaned down and kissed him.

His eyes went wide in surprise at the action and was highly disappointed when she pulled away from him. "Um.. What… What was that?"

"What do you think it was?" She asked him in return with a little smile on her lips.

"Probably one of the best kisses I've ever had."

His honest answer made her blush while feeling incredibly happy in knowing how he felt about their kiss. Though she was curious as Hell about any other kisses he's had but now wasn't the time for that. That could be talked about later and she could go hunt down whoever dared to kiss the lips of HER man. She then got a very nice little idea in her head and using her Werewolf strength, she threw him on to her bed and to her side as she laid down. Stiles was momentarily startled by that whole thing, and even more so when she straddled him. "Whoa! Way to warn me there."

She gave a shrug at him, not caring at all as she had him right where she wanted his cute self. "Warnings are over rated. Besides, I'm the Catwoman to your Batman."

And with that, she leaned down to a highly ecstatic Stiles and kissed him with as much passion as she could put into their kiss. Something he was quite happy to do in return as he knew then and there she was his as he was her's.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I loved writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it a lot as well! But could you imagine what Erica would have done if the two had their chance when Stiles got possessed in the second half of season 3? I might actually explore that pretty soon. Anywho… R and R!**


End file.
